


100 in 100 1 Million Words Drabble Challenge

by heffermonkey



Series: 1MW Drabble Collection 100 in 100 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Icons - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Affection, Alternate Universe - Dark, Banners & Icons, Birds, Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabble Collection, Eskimo Kisses, Fights, Foot Fetish, Gen, Graphics, Horses, Icons, Interrogation, Kinky Feet, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Fiction, Other, Partners to Lovers, Prison, Prompt Fic, Serial Killers, Shoes, Submission, Threats, Ties & Cravats, Two Fathers, beauty pageant, parenting, quotes, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 words fics, various fandoms and characters, to complete the 100 in 100 drabble and icon challenge at LiveJournalls awesome 1 Million Words Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt - Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Falling  
>  Fandom - H50  
>  Characters - Steve/Danny, baby MJ  
>  (based in my 'Freak Verse')

 

~

Danny stood poised with his arms ready to catch and their son, MJ, as he wobbled like a weeble on his feet. Steve broke into a grin, sitting just in front and holding his hands out to him.

“Wow little man, look at you,” Steve laughed as MJ gazed up at him with an inquisitive, wondering look on his face. “C’mon baby, c’mon.”

MJ gurgled, taking a tentative step that made both his parents smile. He took another one, before wobbling to one side and falling gracefully back on his diapered butt, laughing and twisting, standing up to try again.


	2. Prompt - Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Falling  
> Fandom - Hawaii Five 0  
> Characters - Steve, Danny, Grace

“Look’it Uncle Steve,” Grace exclaimed excitedly, pointing out over the deep valley between the mountain ranges. "Isn't it beautiful Danno!"

Steve followed her eye line, giving a smile, seeing a rainbow stretching off to the west. “Do you know how rainbows occur Gracie? Light from the sun comes into contact with water droplets in the atmosphere -.”

He paused as Danny put a hand on his shoulder, giving a soft snort as he shook his head at him.

“Babe, she’s twelve, all she sees is colours and magic,” Danny laughed quietly. “Let her have this one without the science lesson huh?”


	3. Prompt - 5 Icon Panorama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Icons of Panoramic shots. I googled around for some ideas and chose -
> 
> a classic Beauty Paegant and The Universe, both in panoramic shots and created 5x icons for each

**Beauty Pageant**

/  /  /  /  / 

The Universe

/  /  /  /  / 

Original Pictures


	4. Prompt - Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created 5 x Icons of writing quotes

/  /  /  / 


	5. Prompt - Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 x Icons for the Prompt - Black and White

/  /  /  / 

/  /  / 


	6. Prompt - Dancing in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Prompt - Dancing in the Moonlight
> 
> Original fic. Stand alone.

The moon was high and the stars shone bright in the vast firmament. Their light cast shadows down on the beaches and the flames of campfires licked at the breeze. 

The people moved to the chilled beat of the music, the drum and bass providing the rhythm and they danced. Bodies writhed close, in unison, twitching, twisting, with no purpose but getting lost in the symphony of notes. It was that perfect moment where music gave life, gave birth to new energy and purpose, pure, unadulterated happiness.

The people danced, the moon was their spotlight and the stars their audience.


	7. Prompt - Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Icons for the Prompt - Birds

/  /  /  / 


	8. Prompt - Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written for the Prompt - Punch.
> 
> I'm debating a foray into a dark!verse fic for H50, so this is an experiment in discovering the dark sides of Danny and Steve.

“I can’t.”

The words were punctuated with pain and spittle, blood poured from his split lip and mixed with the sweat dripping down his face. He looked from Steve who looked unconvinced, to Danny who stood nonchalantly at the back of the room, arms folded loosely. Danny shook his head with an unforgiving sigh, exchanging a look with Steve.

“I could do this all day,” Steve informed him, hand flexing before curling into a fist again. The guy didn’t have a chance to channel the words before fist met cheek with frightful force, head-snapping sideways with a sickening thwack.


	9. Prompt - What Happens in....Stays in....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 word drabbe for the prompt What Happens in....Stay in....
> 
> continuing to experiment with the H50 Dark!verse idea, follow on from the last chapter
> 
> What Happens in The Blue Room, stays in The Blue Room

“His jaw is broken, they’re wiring it shut. In fact the whole of the right side of his face is like someone did several rounds on him with a pipe,” Weston stated, glaring at Steve and Danny.

“You got a point?” Danny asked, face unflinching.

“My point is, he wasn’t like that when you brought him in to interrogate,” Weston continued, attention turned to the Governor. “I want access to the video surveillance, my client -.”

“Your client is a mule for Noshimuri,” Steve cut her off sharply. “He wasn’t co-operating, we – got him talking. At least for a little while.”

"I want that footage," Weston insisted, looking at Steve. He gave her a cold, blank stare and she shifted uncomfortably where she stood, unnerved by his cavalier attitude. "I'll - I can get a warrant."

Danny snorted in a derisive tone at the idea, knowing the threat was an empty one. There wasn't a judge on the island who would give a warrant helping Noshimuri in some way. Wo Fat was making his mark on the Island, seizing power in a way nobody had been ready for. He'd wipe away Weston like dirt from his boot and they all knew it.


	10. Prompt - Orange! Scariest of Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Icons of Orange Insects

/  /  /  / 


	11. Prompt - Showering a Partner with Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Showering a Partner with Affection
> 
> How affection has grown between Danny and Steve.

Not every way is blatant and obvious. 

The lingering look, mouth upturned in a soft smile. Those glances that create a warm feeling inside.

Then there's the touching. Danny has always been tactile. His hand rests for a beat longer than necessary, fingers squeezing, holding on, and that warm feeling grows into something thicker and palpable.

All the kissing was a surprise, not that Steve is complaining. Not always hungry, desperate kisses, but rather soft, gentle affectionate kisses landing on every inch of skin like raindrops, any place with skin that may have been neglected.

Danny has taught Steve contentment.


	12. Prompt - Don't You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Don't You Love Me?
> 
> I'm exploring ideas for a dark!fic H50 series - this is a possible idea for a serial killer set in that universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for darkfic, implications of abuse

"But, you love me, don't you?"

He watched her face, eyes widening, confused, bewildered. He called it the 'Bambi' look, when their minds searched for answers and came up blank. She shrank back when he approached her, body pressing up against the wall as if she could dissolve through it.

"Don't you love me?" 

Tears now, emerging and falling down the delicate, perfect skin. Her eyelashes, dark and long, became so much more defined because of the moisture and he was struck by how beautiful her tears made her. He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I love you."


	13. Prompt - Footwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icons for the Prompt - Footwear
> 
> Kinky Feet

/  /  /  /  /  /  / 


	14. Prompt - Footwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for the 'Footwear' Prompt
> 
> Title - Dress Up  
> Fandom - H50  
> Characters - Steve/Danny  
> Summary - Danny asks Steve to dress up for him  
> A/N - A kind of sequel to my fic - [Red Lips, Black Lace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/886088)

“Something you want to ask me Danny?” Steve asked, eyeing the patent leather four inch heels that were perched on top of his dresser drawers.

Danny gave a small knowing smile, shrugging slightly as Steve picked one up and waved it at him, “Well, it has been a while.”

“It has,” Steve agreed.

“You know you want to,” Danny grinned, moving closer to him, a hopeful look on his face. “Please.”

“You want -,” Steve began, laughing softly when Danny held up the corset and thong. “Nevermind.”

"Can I watch you dress?" Danny asked.

"Watch? Hell, I need you to help."


	15. Prompt - Dapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Dapple (and Wild Horses)
> 
> 5 x Icons of Dapple Grey horses

/  /  /  / 


	16. Prompt - Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to muse on a possible dark!verse H50 series.
> 
> Fandom - H50  
> Characters - Steve, Danny, Chin  
> Rating - PG (implied violence)  
> Summary - Chin wants Kono on the task force. She has to prove herself to Steve.

“You gonna pull her out of there?” Danny asked, watching the fight. The rookie was good, top of her class, but her opponent was better. Kalani had years of experience under his belt and he knew how to fight dirty.

“She needs to learn,” Steve said unflinchingly as she hit the ground again. She got back up, again, each time slower than the last but it was something Steve needed to see in anyone they were considering accepting to the team. There wasn’t any room for weaklings. It wasn’t about who won, it was about how they handled themselves against their opponent.

“Chin won’t like it,” Danny pointed out to him.

“No, he won’t,” Steve agreed with a nod. “But he understands the necessity. We’ve all had to prove ourselves Danny.”

“Uh, I can’t remember being thrown into the ring with Kalani ,” Danny said blithely before letting out a soft whistle. “Damn, that dazed her.”

“I chose you for this team remember?” Steve reminded him, turning his back on the fight to look at him properly. “You think I’d have done that without doing the research? I throw you in the ring with Kalani, I know who is walking out and who is crawling out. I think he’d back down before I set you loose.”

Danny gave a smirk of acknowledgment, losing interest in the fight. Kono was getting pounded and they both knew it. He knew who’d be crawling out of that ring, but there was a lesson to taking a beating.

“I think there’s a compliment somewhere in there,” Danny grinned. “So you made your mind up about her?”

“We’ll see how fast she bounces back from this round with Kalani,” Steve said, glancing back before heading for the door. “Throw her back in next week, if she dares show her face again. Then maybe I’ll take Chin’s suggestion seriously about letting her on the team.”

“You’re a sadistic son of a bitch, you know that,” Danny chuckles, following him out of the room.

“That’s why you like me,” Steve laughed back. “I’m hungry. Food?”

“You buying?” Danny asked.

“My half,” Steve replied as they passed the doors to the HPD gym where everyone had gathered. He spied Chin stone-faced just inside the door. He saw them coming and slipped out to see what they had to say.

“So?” Chin asked directly to Steve.

“Haven’t made up my mind yet,” Steve replied honestly. “Rookie has guts and skills, I don’t deny it. But she’s got a lot to prove.”

“Should I pull her out?” Chin asked. Steve peered through the door into the large darkened hall, the only place lit up was the makeshift ring. He could see the large, solid frame of Kalani moving in a large circle.

“Does she need to be pulled out?” Steve questioned, looking Chin in the eye. 

Chin swallowed down, staring back. Steve was a tough SOB, giving no room for second chances. He knew what the consequences could be if he pulled her out, Steve might think twice about considering allowing her to join the task force.

“I think I pull her out, chances are she uses the last of her energy to try and kick my ass,” Chin said with an awkward smile. “But she can’t prove anything to you if he puts her in a hospital bed.”

Steve stared at him hard, looking thoughtful before glancing at Danny who gave a small shrug. It was Steve’s call.

“Another minute, then pull her out,” Steve ordered. “If she tries to kick your ass, tell her she’s not welcome on the team. You’re following my orders and we don’t fight Ohana.”

Chin gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, going to slip back through the doors. Steve stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“And remind her she’s lucky about that Ohana rule,” Steve told him. “Or she might have been in the ring facing a fight with you today.”


	17. Prompt - An abominable, grotesque place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - An Abominable, Grotesque Place
> 
> Title - The Pound  
> Fandom - H50  
> Character - Steve  
> Series - [The Incubator Verse ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/30993)  
> Summary - A glimpse of Steve's life in the pound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before [The Incubator](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585855/chapters/1052710)at the time Steve spent time in prison.

It’s grossly hot, the kind that makes me thirsty for fresh, cool air. There’s a stench of sweat and piss in the air, a culmination of the living quarters. I can hear them coming for me – it’s a mocking humiliation, announcing to the whole level that it’s time to bring the Incubator out to play.

I listen to the clink – clink – clink as he approaches, dragging his baton against each cell bar closer and closer. A few other inmates, the daring, brave ones, make a few remarks. They’re the ones who won’t ever see outside the walls of the pound again. They’ve nothing to lose, so they taunt and ask if they can join in.

I stand and wait, catching the appearance of the guard in the corner of my eye as I face the wall, place my hands against it, unmoving when he slides the door open. I won’t dare put up a fight – had that kind of behaviour scared and beaten out of me from being a child

Another guard enters the room and I can feel my heart beat racing faster, can feel the heat in my body as he pulls my arms roughly behind me, wrists shackled securely. His hot breath hits of the back of my neck and I hate how it makes me feel. I’ll be grateful for the sanctuary of solitary, where the closeness of the other inmates doesn’t daze and confuse my natural senses.

The guards on the other hand – they are the ones who will see to it my natural senses aren’t left untended. I could vomit and I ask myself for a thousandth time why me? Why did I have to be born this way?

They lead me away and I silently question how many there will be this time.


	18. Prompt - Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Ties
> 
> Fandom - H50  
> Rating - PG13  
> Characters - Danny/Steve (DomDanny/subSteve)  
> Summary - Danny puts his ties to good use

“What? You think I’d thrown them all away?” Danny asked with a grin. “Bed, lie down on your back and spread em.”

Steve smiled, heading for the bed without protest, “Glad to see you’ve found better use for them.”

“Just be careful how much you move about today,” Danny warned. “I don’t want them ruined. I still wear them on occasion.”

He followed Steve to the bed, starting with his feet. He wrapped a silk navy blue around Steve’s left ankle before tying it off to the bed post, silk black around his right one. For his left wrist, there was a purple pinstripe with a satin sheen and for his right a garish red. Steve silently questioned when Danny would ever wear a red tie.

“There now, looks good,” Danny smiled, standing back to look at him. He picked up two ties lying loose on the bedside cabinet and got onto the bed himself, straddling Steve’s waist as he held them up. “Gag and blindfold, if you have no objections.”

“No Sir,” Steve grinned as he gave his bonds a soft tug. 

Danny leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips before pressing a royal blue pinstripe against his mouth and tying off the loose ends together at the side of his head. He lay a plain black tie against Steve’s eyes and tied that off too, sitting back and smoothing his hands down the solid ridges of Steve’s chest, looking him over. It certainly was a perfect use of his almost defunct collection of neckwear.

"Is this irony pet?" Danny asked thoughtfully as Steve got used to his bondage. "You used to make fun of my ties and yet look at you now, wearing six of them all at once."

Steve murmured his agreement against the royal blue.


End file.
